


The Chosen One

by Robopon03



Series: The Guardian: Season 1 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robopon03/pseuds/Robopon03
Summary: "Is it time to chose?. . . No I will have to choose in the future, not now." -Cosmos





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> After around four centuries after the disappearance of Chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man attempts to continue his life after finishing his first year...

A young man patiently walks out of the college campus after a long semester of classes. He notices the other students and robotic beings also celebrating the end of the semester. Thinking to himself, “Wow, everyone is so happy that the semester has ended. Everyone is already celebrating. Even the Omnics and Seniors, they are REALLY happy”. As he made his way to the city streets, the young man looked at his surroundings. He noticed how the street lights shimmered as dusk approached. He noticed the people jogging and resting on the park benches talking about their day. The young man noticed a family that was walking passed him. He noticed the children, a boy and two younger sisters. He paused as the family passed by him. He can only think of his past and everything he has gone through as the family walked out of his sight. As the afternoon steadily turns into the evening, the young man enters his small apartment. He sat down and placed his belongings away near the table in his kitchen. As he was laying on the couch, he took out his wallet and opened it to double check on its contents. Some cash, gift cards and his driver's license. He read it to himself, “Aron Thompson, Gender: Male, Hair Color” Brown, Height: 5’8 Age: 18”. He looks away, sighs, and continues, “Yup, that is me. The one and only.” After confirming his own identity, he walks over to the bedroom where he prepares his sleeping attire. After preparing his clothing, he enters the shower to clean himself up after such a long day. As he turns off the water, he stood in the shower contemplated in thought. “What happened in the past? Why do you feel a sense of emptiness inside? “. He dresses up and lays down on his bed. Grabbing his phone he decided to write a memo about himself to help clear his troubled mind.

__

6/06/2007

__

I am Aron Thompson, I am twenty years old, and I am going to write about my past.

__

 

__

The reason why I am the only one here at my apartment was because of an incident that happened when I was really young. During the time, scientist were experimenting with inter-dimensional technology allowing people to discover other universes and dimensions. They have come close to keeping a stable portal but unfortunately all attempts have failed. The final test resulted in a severe malfunction and opened several portals throughout the city. From the reports I have received, my two sisters were sucked in the portal and were presumed dead. The memory was a blur and I can’t remember their faces, but all I know was that I was alone in the cold dark. Afterwards, the government gave me money, renovations and free education as a reparations for the loss of our house, and my sisters. 

__

School life was alright, but growing up alone and working hard was just extremely difficult. Luckily the high school I attended was only a five minute walk so it was not that far. College rolls around and I have just finished my first year just today. I am thinking of taking a break from school and explore the world with the money from reparations. I have only spent a little bit of the money given to me from the government. That adventure begins tomorrow. 

__

 

Aron looks at the time on his phone and it is already midnight. He decides to end of the memo and  
went to sleep.The morning approached quickly and Aron was still asleep. The bright rays of the sun came crashing through the apartment windows, and smashed onto his face. A low steady groan erupted from the bed. Aron slowly gets up and looks out the window showing city’s skyscrapers and its smaller buildings. He yawns and stretches as he gets off the bed. After washing his face he heads towards the kitchen counter to grab a simple breakfast. As he was grabbing a cupcake from the counter, he noticed the headline on the television. “Omnic promise protection to the future?”. “Huh… how interesting, the Omnics always wanted to help mankind. I guess this is their way of doing it…”. Aron looked on and continued to munch on the sweet cupcake. He continued his breakfast by saying “Man, I really do hope of meeting someone who can make me all sorts of cupcakes. Maybe one day.” He finished eating and proceeded to get changed. Once he was all ready, he sat on his couch once more on thought to himself “What to do today. It is my first day of vacation and I can do something with this money”. He pondered to himself for a good minute then came to a realization. “Of course! I need a car if I am going to be traveling and buying new things. I have enough for a car around… $23,000. So that means no luxury, but enough so that I still have $5,000 left from my reparations. Now let's check what car is a match for me.” He continues to search through different dealership then notices a car from a car dealership. “Whoa, that is one nice looking car! It even fits perfectly for the price range. I have decided, and it is time to go to the car dealership!”. Within moments he has gathered his proper belongings and left the apartment.


	2. New Ride New Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron finally obtains a brand new sports car. But unknown to him, different forces have plans for him.

Aron stepped outside, he felt the slight morning breeze brush against his skin. He breathed in the fresh air, slowly breathing it all out. After the self meditation he began to walk down the street towards the direction of the car dealership. Along the way he noticed the local newspaper stand run by an omnic. He decided to stop on by and pick up the paper for today, “Ah here you go sir! The paper for today.” said with the omnic with a gleeful voice. Aron gratefully replied, “Thank you!”. Once again he was off to the dealership. Meanwhile, elsewhere navigating in the city, a yellow sports car with double black stripes along the body. There was no one in the driver's seat and appeared to be driving on its own. Within the vehicle itself a heads up display was present with a list of objectives.

 

Operation Systems:  
HUD display: Online  
Weapons: Online  
Transformation Mode: Online  
World Wide Web Connection: Online

 

Objectives:  
Find the Guardian

 

It sped through the streets with great speed as it attempted to find and complete its objective. The car receives a signal indicating a location. The car arrives to a car dealership and hides among the other vehicles that were parked on display. Aron finally arrives at the car dealership, he was surprised to be greeted by several employees as he tried to make his way towards the service desk. He reaches the omnic at counter. “Hello!”, he said, “Welcome to your local car dealership! We apologize for the construction we have within the building today! We are still happy to assist you here today.” Aron responds, “Hi! I am just here to purchase that beauty that is in front of the dealership.” The business man looks over and responds, “I see you have an eye for our latest model! Let us go outside to get a better look at the car.”. They exit the building to get a better view of the sports car. As they arrive the omnic was disgruntled and confused, “I do not remember having this particular vehicle in the garage. Excuse me as I try to find a continuity In our system.” The omnic walks away from Aron and the vehicle and Aron an the vehicle were both alone. He looked within the yellow sports car to find it extremely furbished and clean. He noticed the notable features that were displayed on the website such as the leather seating, airbag protection and more. Though one object shimmered in the light, and caught Aron’s attention. A symbol at the center of the wheel. A silver insignia that resemble some sort of face. Curious, Aron gently slid his finger on top of the insignia, “What is this? This doesn’t seem to be part of the vehicle…”. The omnic returned with some documents in hand, “I apologize for the inconvenience, apparently the factory did not track the extra vehicle that they made. I see you have explored most of the features that the car offers! Would you like to come back inside so you can make the purchase?”. Aron nodded and headed back inside. After some negotiations, and finalizing the purchase, Aron left the dealership with key in hand. He got into his brand new sports car and drove away happily. Aron was on his way to his next destination the mall. He figured he can check out some items that he could purchase from there with the excess reparation money. As he entered the parking lot, he noticed a officer patrol vehicle in front of the mall entrance. Aron thought to himself, “Hm, I guess they had to buff up security around the mall lately.” He then proceeds to park his car and enter the mall.  
At the lot, Aron’s car lit up as if it was turned on. On the windshield, its HUD opens up. The two objectives from yesterday both are shown with a check mark next to it. He then proceeds to make a global call signaling others that are near that the objectives are complete.

 

“Bumblebee? Do you copy?”, a voice called out to him. Using the radio Bumblebee responds, “I copy!”. The voice replies“Good, are your objectives complete?”, he responds through the radio, “affirmative!”. “Well done Bumblebee, now here’s the tricky and hard part. Bring the boy to us. We need him with us before anything else gets to him. Understand?”. Bumblebee responds, “Alright”. The voice he was talking to responds, “Good luck Bumblebee”, the transmission then ends. The yellow bee had to come up and create a plan to bring Aron to a certain destination. At the very same time as Aron enters the mall, the officer looks at him, eyeing him down until he entered the mall. The officer sends a message in the form of a alien encryption. It reads “We have found the boy. Frenzy and I will intercept.” Aron continues to roam the mall and yet he finds nothing that interests him. Aron continued to search for about an hour but to no avail. He sighs in defeat and heads to the mall exit, as soon as he walks out, is attacked by a robot and is shoved into the patrol vehicle. Aron struggles and fights the robot he kicks it out the door and runs. With a robot and a patrol vehicle on his tail, Aron is confused on what is happening. To further confuse him, his own car drives up to him in its own. Realizing there is no where to go, he jumps in his car, and the car drives off. Panicking, he questions what is going on. Bumblebee responds using the radio ”Getting you to safety kid”. Aron looks behind the car and sees the officer patrol vehicle still in pursuit. The chase continues for minutes until Bumblebee leads them into an abandoned factory. Bumblebee drifts and throws Aron behind him, and begins to transform into a giant robot right in front of Aron. Shocked he sees the patrol vehicle charging right towards them and it too begins to transform into a robot. Then they stare down each other. The patrol vehicle robot shouts, “I am Barricade and I will crush you Autobot! Frenzy get the boy dead or alive.” Then the robots begin brawling out throwing punches at each other and trying to take each other down. Aron runs toward the factory with Frenzy hunting him down. With no choice he decides to fight Frenzy one on one. He throws in some punches and tries to dodge Frenzy’s blades. Then Aron felt an overwhelming power take hold of him. From thin air a sword of light and flames appears on his hands. Frenzy was surprised and shocked to see Aron wield a weapon. In an instant Aron struck Frenzy before it could even respond, cutting Frenzy in half. Realizing the threat is gone he ran to see how Bumblebee was doing.

 

Bumblebee was hit with Barricades mace and was struck down. Before Barricade could finish Bumblebee off, he was attacked on the leg from Aron’s sword. Bumblebee realizing this opportunity, kicks Barricade off him and shoots him at his legs and his chest knocking out Barricade out. With both threats dealt with, Aron looked at his transformed car as Bumblebee was looking at Aron. “I thank you, but who and what are you?”, Bumblebee can only respond with “We will explain everything soon.” As he began to look for a way out. Aron still confused asks, “We? Who is we?” and before Bumblebee could respond, he receives a transmission. “Bumblebee, do you have the boy?”, Bumblebee confirms that Aron is with him and the voice continues, “Good, it is time. Bring him back to base.” then Bumblebee ends the transmission. He looks at Aron and begins to transform back into vehicle form. The door opens and Bumblebee asks Aron “You want answers? I'll take you to them”. Aron looks on and finally responds, “Well, I don't really have a choice now do I.”. Aron enters his car and they both drive off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aron had obtained a drivers license during his free time but never had a car. I know I know, weird stuff.
> 
> Autobot and Decepticon fights in the Overwatch Universe? How much more crossover will this get? Its gonna get REALLY crazy.


	3. The Chosen Warrior of Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked, Bumblebee and Aron drive off into the night. The destination and what Aron will discover will change the course of his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge chapter ahead with lots of details. If you have any questions please feel free to ask! :D

As they drive into the road, Aron has so many questions running through his head. “Who am I? What do these robots want with me? How was I able to draw a sword of light and flame from nothing? Where is my car taking me?” and just as he kept thinking, he noticed his car go on off road and drive towards a mountain wall. Somewhat concerned he asks, “Um car… you are heading towards a mountain side…”, Bumblebee does not respond and drives faster. Aron panics and just as they are about to hit the wall, the wall opens like a hangar. They both drive in, and Aron’s eyes are closed shut. As he opens his eyes, he is amazed what he saw. In total awe he drives through a underground base in the middle of the mountains. Finally Bumblebee and Aron reach the end of the base, dropping the Guardian down. As Aron gets out, Bumblebee begins to transform into a robot. Aron looks around and sees multiple monitor feeds of locations all of the world. He then notices a giant console with a lever on it. Aron asks, “So um, car…. Where are my answers?” Bumblebee, casually leaning against the wall points towards a hallway with a blue truck with flames and a lime green ambulance driving side by side. They stop right in front of Aron. Then the truck begins transform into an enormous robot while the ambulance transforms in front of the monitor feeds. As the truck finished transforming, the robot kneeled to the ground and look at Aron. “I welcome you Guardian. Welcome to the Allies liar. My name is Optimus Prime.” Aron still awe struck, calmly responds “Uh.. hello Optimus Prime, I am Aron Thompson. I have A LOT of questions to ask you and my yellow… friend here” as he turns around and looks at Bumblebee. Optimus stands back up and replies, “I understand that you are confused and are greatly concerned. We have a lot of explaining to do. You went through a lot to get here. We owe you this explanation Guardian”. Aron asks right away, “So who are you Optimus? Who are your other friends here that stand before you?”. Optimus responds, “The other robots, including myself, that stand before you are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron”. The green robot continues on “But you can call us Autobots for short”. Then Aron responds “So basically you guys are robots from another planet”. Optimus comments “Yes you're correct”, he continues “Let me introduce you to the others here. First we have working our communications and medical officer Ratchet”. Ratchet turns away from the console and comments, “So this is the boy Cosmos has chosen… intriguing”. Optimus continues, “this is your ally and closest friend Bumblebee”. Bumblebee waves to Aron. “He was in charge of making sure you are safe from the dangers that inhabit the world. Now Bumblebee will be your acquaintance in your adventures and endeavors”. Aron looks and comments, “so you did everything in your power to make sure I was safe. Thank you Bumblebee…”. Bumblebee only nods his head, as they continue to walk forward, “Wait there is only three of you guys here?” . Optimus simply replies, “My other fellow Autobots are out on patrol to ensure that there is no activity that may reveal us and this location. You will meet them in time. You see Aron, we must ensure that our identities are secret. We cannot risk your world knowing our existence. Not yet at least. Optimus signals Ratchet to open a trans dimensional portal. Aron surprised that these alien robots have already mastered inter dimensional traveling with portals included with much more success than mankind. The portal opens and Optimus brings Aron to another realm. 

Aron looks around and continues to follow Optimus. “Where are we? This place seems peaceful, calming and feels like some sort of sanctuary”. Optimus comments “You are observant, boy. This is a realm where only the chosen are permitted”. Aron thinks, “But who chooses?” as soon as Aron finishes the question, Optimus opens the doors to a throne room. On the throne sat Cosmos, with the glow of the sun and smile of warmth watched as both Optimus and Aron entered the room. Cosmos welcomes them, “Greetings Optimus, I see you have brought him”. Optimus kneels on one knee in front of Cosmos, “Thank you Cosmos, we have successfully brought the chosen one”. Aron confused, asks “Wait, chosen one? You mean me?” as Aron points to himself. Cosmos stands from her throne and approaches Aron. She places her hand on Aron’s shoulder, then Aron suddenly feels the same overwhelming power from earlier. A sword of light and flame appears on Aron’s hands. Cosmos responds, “You are the chosen one, the one to bring balance and peace, the one to stop Chaos and his forces of destruction, to protect the worlds and universes. You are the Guardian”. Overwhelmed he looks up confused, “With all due respect Cosmos, I need more information on what is exactly going on. Who you are? Who is Optimus? And everyone else here. I need to know what I am dealing with here”. Cosmos pauses, and looks at Optimus Prime. She closes her eyes and breathes in and out. “I apologize, Optimus and I will explain everything. Please, take a seat.” Cosmos points to the dining hall and the three of them walk into the dining room. Optimus closes the door and stands guard, meanwhile Cosmos and Aron take a seat at the table. Cosmos begins with...

“In the beginning there was Light and Darkness. They kept the balance of existence in check. They created several entities, such as life, death, time, space and cosmos, matter, peace, chaos and much, much more. Darkness created gods to control these entities and keep the other entities in check.” Aron comments, “Wait… you are a literal god… I apologize for my disrespect to you Cosmos.”. Cosmos could not help but giggle and respond, “Please my dear child, you have done no such thing! Now… where was I…”, she ponders and remembers “right, so when Darkness and Light created us gods, they created each of us to balance the power of Light and Dark. Light, my mother, created me to bring life to the universes. My father Darkness created Chaos, the god of discord in an effort to balance with my mother. However over times, his intentions changed and soon became a being of carnage and raw destruction. He seeks to destroy all other entities and rule everything. He saw his other brothers and sisters as inferior, not needed, and useless. He believed that if he was the only one true god, he would make the perfect universe, the perfect world. But in order to do so, he must acquire great amounts of power. So he destroyed and consumed our father Darkness and inherited his power. With the power of our father, he sought to destroy the rest of us. Before my mother was killed, she gave her all of her power and essence to me. Many of my brothers and sisters ran away from Chaos’ tyranny and imbued their powers to different life forms in different universes before they were hunted down and killed.” Cosmos looked out the window and stared. Aron, with concern, looked on with her. Aron replied “You are the last god aren’t you Cosmos? Your brothers and sisters are in other forms somewhere you don’t know.” Cosmos, still looking out the window replied, “Their spirits live on with new gods, beings, creatures and entities. I don’t where they are, but yes, I may be the last god that originated from my mother Light and my father Darkness.”. Aron replies, “Now, Chaos is hunting you down, while seeking the destruction of all things.”. Cosmos gave a conformation nod. Aron began to ponder the situation that he was getting involved in. He continued, “So let me get this straight. Your brother, Chaos, is now a powerful being that seeks the destruction of all the different universes, this world, and you.” Cosmos could only look on and reply, “Yes, but I have created an alliance of heroes and warriors to fight Chaos. To protect, and keep the balance. Optimus Prime is just one of many warriors in the alliance.” Aron looks back to see Optimus Prime nod his head. “Would you like to hear who I am Guardian?” Aron nods, “Yes please.”. Optimus begins, “The robotic organisms that stood before you here are called Cybertronians. We once inherited a planet, our home, called Cybertron. The birthplace of all Cybertronians. For a long period of time, we Cybertronians lived in peace together. However, when our military leader, and now Decepticon Leader, Megatron became corrupted, he sought the destruction of other worlds and gain power. Megatron then sought to ravage the planet of resources and destroying those who were against him. I stood up against him, leading a rebellion calling ourselves Autobots. As our civil destroyed our planet we were forced to flee our home. Upon leaving Cybertron, Cosmos offered me power to stop Megatron if I joined her cause. That is why I am here. Now that Megatron has joined Chaos, I intend on stopping both Chaos and Megatron from destroying all things created. Aron replies, “Megatron is also with Chaos?”. Cosmos intervenes, “There are others who have also joined Chaos’ cause to destroy and rule the known universes. Collectively they are called The Syndicate.”. “But why me?”, Aron questioned, “I am just a mere human that has no prior experience in combat. Is it because they know I am the Guardian now?”. Optimus replies, “Indeed, since you are the new Guardian you are seen as a major threat to Chaos and his syndicate of warriors.” Aron returns his sight towards Cosmos and made attempted to make sense of everything. He then proceeds to summon his sword once again in front of him and stares at it. Cosmos looks at him, smiling, delighted to witness her chosen warrior understand. “I chose you to protect and fight Chaos. To keep the peace and balance of this world and the multiple universes. You are the Guardian.” Aron looks back at Cosmos with determination. “I will not question your judgement. If this is my fate, to be the savior of the universe then I will try my best to fulfill my role as the Guardian. I… just need time to take this all in”. Cosmos smiles, “I am delighted that you accept your destiny. It is so very sudden for you, I understand that you need some time. ” Aron looks up and and begins to ponder. “But where do I start?”. Optimus Prime approaches him and answers his question. “Before you get to travel to different worlds and assist us, you need to learn how to fight and use your newfound powers. Then Cosmos, Ratchet and myself will inform you on your mission.” The Guardian looks surprised, “Wait will you be teaching me Optimus?”, Cosmos replies, “Yes, as of this day, the day you accept to be the Guardian, Optimus Prime will be your mentor a teacher. A master.” Curious, the Guardian asks, “So, what does a master exactly do?”. Cosmos delightfully replies “That is a good question, a master is one who teaches you, everything from fighting techniques to knowledge. They are there to help you develop, and grow stronger physically and spiritually.” Optimus adds in, “Each master you have specializes in different things. In this case, I specialize in weaponry, and hand to hand combat. I will be teaching you before you depart.” The Guardian bows his head, “Thank you for being my first master, Master Prime.”. Optimus bows back, “It is an honor to become a master for Cosmos’ chosen warrior. But enough formalities, let us not waste anymore time. Let us begin your training.”


	4. Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron, the new Guardian, continues his training with Optimus Prime. But he reflects his time spent here with the other Autobots and his thoughts about them.

Bumblebee and Aron drove back to the apartment to finally finish the moving process. Someone was willing to purchase the apartment and take off Aron’s hands. Though reluctant at first, Aron was happy that he was able to move on to a new chapter in his life. Afterall, he has superhuman powers, lives among a goddess and robotic aliens. Far off from a normal life that he once had before. Putting the final boxes in the trunk, Aron entered Bumblebee, and asked, “You got everything in the back right Bee?”. Bumblebee responded with a conformation yes and they drive off back to the Autobot’s base. After a couple of hours of moving the rest of his belongings to the new living quarters he finally exited his room and into the hallway that led to the hub area. When he entered the main hub, he found Ratchet and Arcee studying some intelligence that they collected. “Look, if we go investigate that area, it is probably swarmed by Cons.” Arcee exclaimed. Ratchet firmly argued back, “But with that Energon deposit still open, we cannot let the opportunity go to waste. It would also be detrimental if the Decepticons got their hands on it.”. As they take a moment to just ponder a better plan Arcee noticed Aron pass by, “Hey kid, where you headed off to?”. Aron sighs and lazily replies, “Hey Arcee. Off to train with Optimus again. Feels like I don’t get any breaks from this whole Guardian duty.”. Arcee smiles, “He is just doing what needs to be done. Besides, you need to beef up.” as Arcee smiles. Aron laughs the joke off and proceeds to exit the hub leaving Arcee and Ratchet to continue planning. As he entered the next hallway Aron thought to himself,

 

_Arcee, a blue sports bike Autobot with a need for hitting them quick and hitting them hard. She is the only Autobot that I have met that is female. I never knew that Cybertronians had genders. Anyways, Arcee at first was very hesitant about me being a chosen warrior for a goddess. She questioned if it was a mistake or an error. But overtime, I grew onto her and she finally accepted me. She helped me out in a couple of training sessions giving me some pointers on hand to hand combat. I also learned on why she is so strict and seemingly protective. She had a couple of older sisters Chromia and Elita One. They would travel as a squadron taking down Decepticons throughout the war on Cybertron .She also told me about her partner during the war on Cybertron, Tailgate. That he was tortured and slain right in front of her. But she taught me to always fight for the things that matter most. To not lose sight no matter what happens in the battlefield._

 

Just after finishing his thought on Arcee, Aron was right under Bulkhead completely unaware of his surroundings. “Whoa watch it there kiddo! Nearly crushed you down there!” said the bulky Autobot. “Oh no problem Bulk. Sorry about that, I was just stuck in thought.”. Bulkhead gave a hearty laugh, “Don’t think when you are out training with Optimus. Just focus on improving your skills so that you can wreak some havoc out there!”. Aron replied, “I’ll make sure to hit’em hard for you Bulk!”. After fist bumping Bulkhead, Aron continued down the hallway approaching now with Bulkhead fresh in his mind.

 

_Ah, Bulkhead a warm warrior of the heart. He is a SUV that is heavily armored and is able to pack an enormous punch. Just due to his sheer size, weight, and power I don't want to get in his way. But even though he has the looks of a strong tough Autobot, he is normally calm and peaceful to his surroundings which is quite contrast to when I see him in action. Bulkhead mainly taught me about strength and when to know when my limits are. Which actually has helped me immensely so that I don’t burn out completely and succumb to weakness. He told me about how what happened to him on Cybertron when his old gang, The Wreckers, was cornered forcing Bulkhead to do more than he could have handled. Then his teammates were able to help him out before collapsing from exhaustion. He nearly died on that day which was a scary thought. In a way that event made Bulkhead stronger, more durable, while teaching him his limitations. It is pretty interesting if I really think about it._

 

Aron finally entered the training facilities where Optimus and Bumblebee were waiting for him before their training session, “Greetings Guardian, are you ready to presume your training?”. Aron nods to indicate that he is ready to resume training. Optimus then returns finishing his conversation with Bumblebee and dismissed him. On the way out, Bumblebee greeted his new partner and companion as Aron did the same. 

 

_It is still hard for me to believe that my first car turned out to be an alien robot. But after that night not only did Bumblebee protect me from those who want me dead, but he also revealed himself to me. I couldn’t exactly communicate to Bumblebee due to his inability to speak. So I asked Ratchet to explain Bumblebee. He explained that Bumblebee had a vocal processor during the war on Cybertron. Bumblebee operated as a scout gathering intelligence as well as serving in the front lines. However Bumblebee was caught in the enemy lines in Kaon, the Decepticon city capital. He was interrogated and tortured until Megatron finally made the decision to punish Bumblebee. Megatron ripped out his vocal processor and left Bumblebee for dead on the outskirts of Kaon. When he rescued Bumblebee and repaired him. Even without a voice, Bumblebee has already shown me his loyalty and hospitality to me. He also shown his courageous warrior side. I am just glad that Bumblebee will be helpin-_

 

“Are you lost in thought young one?” Optimus asks while waiting for his student. “Oh, I apologize Master Prime. I was just reflecting in my new allies that I have met here over the past couple of weeks.”. Optimus could only respond positively, “I am glad that you are feeling comfortable while you are with us and that you trust us. But enough reflection…”, as Optimus takes out his energon sword, “more training .”. In response, Aron used his new powers of light to summon the sword of light before him taking a battle position. The next two weeks Aron, spend his days learning about his power of the sword of light and flame. Master Prime taught him several sword techniques used in melee combat. He also taught the Guardian how to use a firearm as well as other projectile weapons. By the end of the week, the Guardian had nearly perfected the techniques taught to him from Master Prime and his new partner and companion Bumblebee. It was then the Guardian felt ready. To help Cosmos protect the universes from Chaos and keep peace. It was time for the Guardian’s first mission. The Guardian was driving with Bumblebee as they were traveling to the portal room. “I can’t believe it Bee, I learned how to fight from Master Prime in two weeks! That is insane!” as the Guardian could barely control his excitement. “Now we are going to our first world together! I just can’t wait!”. Bumblebee was excited too as he accelerated down the halls of the base. They finally reach the portal room with Cosmos, Prime and Ratchet waiting for them. Ratchet smirked and commented “Took you two long enough.” The Guardian replied “Sorry Ratchet, Bee was taking his sweet time back there.” Bumblebee shrugged as they walked towards Optimus and Cosmos. Prime opened up the data from the console and displayed it through a hologram. “This will be the first world that you will traveled to. Here you will be explore the world and make sure it is free from Chaos’ grasp. You may also try to befriend the inhabitants of the world.”. The Guardian comments, “Where are we going exactly?”. Ratchet answers, “We don’t have much intelligence on the destination. It is still undiscovered for us. That is why we are sending you and Bumblebee to investigate and report to us as soon as you gather intelligence on the situation.”. The Guardian eager to begin his adventure replies, “Understood. Shall we depart?”. Optimus gives them permission, “Proceed with caution, Guardian. This is your first world that you will ever travel to. Remember your training and if you need our help just contact Ratchet here at the base. Good luck on your journey… both of you.”. As the portal opens, Bumblebee and Aron enter the portal together starting the Guardians first adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with the introductory chapters!!!!! Now to the good stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet my OC (other character) Aron Thompson! 
> 
> I know this confusing as heck so I will try and simplify and clarify (without spoiling) in these notes at the end. I can also answer questions through the comments here or through my tumblr Robopon003. So please feel free to look and ask questions!


End file.
